


You are My Universe

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: Daniel and Sungwoon got through different universes.





	You are My Universe

* * *

 

::: 

 

 

**❝because everytime i look into your eyes; i keep on falling for you.❞**

 

 _Love_. It was the best feeling ever. It sounded so cliche. But maybe that was the way it was. Sungwoon was not that typical romantic guy. It was not that easy for him to speak freely about what he loved; about his _feelings_ . He tended to keep it for himself. _A tsundere_ , they said. He did not deny it so that might be true.   
  
But of course, love had its own magic way to change people. That was what happened. Sungwoon kept staring at the most adorable view in front  of him. Without blinking, a sweet smile crept up on his face. Sungwoon always wondered how could someone be as perfect as Kang Daniel. Even with eyes tightly closed and his mouth slightly opened; Daniel looked so perfect that Sungwoon might burst at any time. Daniel’s face looked so serene when he was sleeping. His hair looked oddly good even though it was pretty much messy. Sungwoon could only stare in awe.   
  
His index finger started to caress Daniel’s facial feature. Starting from the creases on his forehead to his pointed nose to his defined jawlines; and then ended up on the corners of his lips. Sungwoon giggled when Daniel stirred and scrunched up his nose cutely. Sungwoon retreated his hand when Daniel opened his eyes slowly. It was so funny how Daniel looked confused when he was woken up like this. Daniel blinked; Sungwoon didn’t know if his husband looked like a child or a puppy instead. And then seconds after, Daniel smiled; his infamous silly smile. The kind of smile that made Sungwoon’s heart raced abnormally. Too many emotions at the same time. Daniel’s sincere smile always attacked him like a lightning-bolt; so sudden and fast; and straight to the heart. How _cliche_.

  
  
"Good morning." Daniel whispered in his husky voice. 

  
Sungwoon wouldn’t lie that it was always giving him shiver every time he heard Daniel’s voice. _Was that normal?_ Every little thing Daniel do always gave him million sensations; in a good way.   
  
Once again, Sungwoon was not a typical romantic guy. But he guessed, love had changed him. Daniel had changed him. And with that, Sungwoon leaned his body closer to his significant other. So close that he could feel Daniel’s warmth. Sungwoon gave a sweet chaste kiss on the tip of Daniel’s nose.

  
  
“I love you.”

  
Daniel laughed because it was so cute to see Sungwoon being so adorable clingy and romantic like this. It made him become thousand times cuter that he already was. Daniel wondered could he survive everyday by woken up like this. Daniel laughed wholeheartedly till his eyes becams crescent moon.

  
  
“You'll be the death of me you know that.”

  
Sungwoon pouted and smacked Daniel’s arm lightly.

 

  
“Let's get back to sleep.”   
  
And by that, Daniel pulled Sungwoon’s body closer— hugged him tight. Sungwoon was still giggling when he snuggled to Daniel’s warmth.   
  
Every morning, every day; would be spent like this.   
  


 

 

 

 :::

  
  


**❝i saw you crash before i perished.❞**

  
  


  
Daniel should have said no in the first place. He thought it was no use. It wasn't like they would be back as they used to be anyway. Although deep down, he still had that tiny bit—a very little one of hope.   
  
_But who he was kidding, though?_ He couldn't say no. He would never ever say no to Sungwoon. Even when Sungwoon shoved him that divorce paper couple months ago; Daniel didn't say no.   
  
They could just make everything simple by separating quietly. But of course, Sungwoon had to make everything more complicated once again. Up until today, Daniel never understood how he could put up with Sungwoon’s way of thinking.   
  
Sungwoon decided to ask this one last thing from Daniel. One last journey together. To Busan; where they first met. It wouldn't be so bad after all, Daniel thought. One last journey for the sake of good memories. They would say goodbye and take different paths after this. Only good memories remained.   
  
But sadly, one thing they would never expect was that they were going to be trapped in the train. How could they end up being among these crazy zombies which seemed to crave for their blood?

  


Daniel’s breath was hitched when those hell creatures tried to push the metal slide door that he was trying so hard to keep close.   
  
Daniel glanced at Sungwoon. He could see how Sungwoon’s body trembled violently. The latter clutched on Daniel’s jacket like his life depended on it.

  
  
“I will count to five. Then you run as fast as you can to next compartment.” Daniel whispered softly. He couldn't keep his heart from beating furiously.

  
  
Sungwoon shook his head. He pressed himself closer to Daniel’s body. Sungwoon didn't want to let go. Daniel’s hands were numb. He clearly knew that he was bitten. There was no way he could survive from this. And it wouldn't take much longer for him to lose sanity like those creatures.

  
  
“Sungwoon _-ah_ , please listen to me. Just this once.”

  
  
Sungwoon cried. His hug tighten.   
  
Daniel’s vision started to blur. He needed to save Sungwoon, no matter what.   
  
The door lock was already broken. Those creatures would definitely pass through this door; no matter how hard Daniel tried to push back from the other side.   
  
Daniel’s hands started to shake badly. He was too tired and his head started spinning. Sungwoon who was in no better condition could only cry harder and hug his soon to be former husband—tighter.   
  
Sungwoon took a look at Daniel’s wound. His heart stopped for a second. He knew what was going to happen. He already saw what happened with the other passengers. But Sungwoon refused to let Daniel go. He would never let Daniel go.   


  
“I—I never.. fall out of love.. with you.” Daniel’s voice came slurry. He was out of breath. The lungs felt like burning.   
  
The gap on the door kept getting wider. Daniel started to lose his balance.   
  
  
“I never.. cheated on you. But you never listen to me.”   
  
  
The rush of memories came in lightning speed. How they first met; and how they could end up this way. Every moments that they have been through together for the past five years. Sungwoon remembered everything.   
  
Sungwoon felt so stupid. How could he ever choose to drift apart from Daniel. When the truth was he was still very much in love with the said man.   
  
Daniel’s grip on the door loosened. He was not ready to give up; not just yet. But his body betrayed him real bad.   
  
He couldn't win whatsoever. He couldn't save Sungwoon; just like how he couldn't save their marriage.   
  
  
In the end, Daniel let the door open. He pulled Sungwoon closer. Hugging him tightly and shielding him from those monsters.   
  
Sungwoon screamed in agony when three zombies shredded Daniel’s body. He did not let Daniel go. He even hugged him tighter.   
  
Sungwoon cried when he felt his own body was torn by Daniel. He closed his eyes when the love of his life bit him, over and over again. And there was nothing left. Not even one single memory.   
  
  
  


 

 :::

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^


End file.
